Bottled Up Romance
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: AU. Master and Servant/brewer plot. Young master Eneru has fallen in love with his new servant and creates millions of dirty ideas in his mind. Finally, one day, he snaps. EneruxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

There was a quiet knock on the door and from that noise, a man in bed stirred. Odd when going to bed one would feel that sleep was a waste of time, but when morning came that same man would wish they could stay in the comfortable warmth a little bit longer. The man had the power to order his men to leave him alone so he could sleep another hour, but because of what he was and what he had to do this afternoon, he was not permitted to do so. A second knock on the door and the man groaned irritably and sat up, smoothing out his pale blond hair away from his face.

The man was quite a handsome man with gleaming white skin and soft blond hair, somewhat resembling an angel. The description 'somewhat' referred to his non-seraphic attitude. He was raised in a wealthy home and his parents had left him alone to be raised by maidservants, who themselves did not have time to take care of the poor child. In the end, the child did whatever he pleased and if there was something that did not end up what he wanted, he would go in such a fit that it took dozens of his servants to calm him down.

However, luck fell on him one day when his mother had hired an old gardener. From this man the child had learned 'kindness' and 'generosity' and to be always thankful of what he had. After those qualities sunk into his skin, he became a round minded person and soon making friends was as easy as pie. Still he had the heart of greed and would do anything to get what he wanted because no one taught him this, so he never learned 'patience.' The gardener once tried to teach him this, but in the end he had given up because the spoiled rich child would not take it.

Men hated him more because of how he easily stole their women away from them. The young man would just scoff and advice them they should next time reborn as a rich man. When he got tired of the woman, he would throw her away like trash and find another all in the same day. He didn't really need to do anything: a smile and a few gentle words made all women fall in love with him.

But those were the old days, he was tired of capturing any kind of women: free or taken. They were easier than catching fish, and it was not amusing at all. He didn't know how the man who was all over the country, creating hundreds of friends (and enemies) all were squeezed into one person-and that one person happened to be a man also.

This was where he learned the true meaning of patience.

"Come in." He called with hoarseness in his voice. A young woman dressed in a silk black maid outfit with a lace apron over her lean body. She pushed a small cart to the side of his bed.

"This morning we have coffee imported straight from North Blue, French toast, and biscuits. What would you like to prefer?"

"Where's my tea?" the man snapped.

"M-Master Eneru, the brewer has not arrived yet." She quickly answered before the man threw his temper at her. Eneru frowned in indignation, but that was all he was doing so it calmed her. She and he himself knew that the brewer was only available in the afternoon because for some reason, the brewer could not get up early. Eneru requested a room for the brewer but the other refused, saying that he did not fit in the rich atmosphere.

The man sighed to exhale all of the anger that just boiled in his gut. He raised an eye at the maid, "Coffee and the morning paper is all I need for now."

-.-.-

Eneru found a great interest into tea a year after he was sailing through countries. There, he wandered into a store specializing in tea and coffee. When he tasted the tea there, he fell in love with it. There he also found out he liked tea more than coffee. He bought thousands of different kinds of tea and took it home so he could enjoy it at his home. To his dismay, because he was not a talented brewer, all of the tea tasted the same and it was awfully bitter. Soon, he called for an excellent brewer who could brew the best tea.

Hundreds visited his castle to demonstrate their brewing skills and most of them were turned back, while a handful remained. Those handfuls decreased as they found out the nature of the man and created many quarrels with him, eventually packing up their bags and leaving through the iron gates. Eneru didn't mean to cause such a trouble; he just wanted to drink the best tea by the best brewer.

He was down by the last man and finally, Eneru realized the reason why all of the brewers left was probably because there was something wrong with himself. He asked all of his servants and they all returned their honest answer. 'You need more patience sir. You lose your temper too easily sir. Have a wider heart.' Eneru gripped onto those words with all his might. He was not going to lose his last brewer.

When the last brewer came, he was four hours late than the requested time, Eneru was already in a bad mood and already had thoughts of throwing him out on the spot. The words from his servants prevented him so he stayed firm. When he laid his eyes on the brewer, however, the fury he had in his head vanished and spring bloomed in his heart.

The last brewer was a young man of twenty-one, only six years younger than him. He introduced himself as Zoro Roronoa, and later Eneru was allowed to just call him Zoro. The man had an unnatural hair color, forest green, yet he claimed and even given proof that it was his natural hair color. His eyes were gray and Eneru loved it very much. Just looking at the man's eyes felt as if he was staring up at the full moon. As Zoro started to hang around the mansion, Eneru picked out many things that he liked about the man.

First off, Zoro was not toady around Eneru. He was straight to his heart and never spilled a lie. Some others would hate it, but Eneru, who worked around a society where betrayal flourished, loved to hear someone who didn't lie for once. The man was also born from the countryside, the same place where his old gardener lived which was why he was able to befriend the brewer faster than anyone.

They talked about many things colloquially. Most of the time Zoro used his accent he inherited from his hometown and Eneru loved hearing him do this. It made his voice sound free of any restrains so he heard every volume and pitch the man could create.

When Zoro was around the mansion, Eneru was singing and smiling from ear to ear. When Zoro left, Eneru's mood plunged and he was gloomy the rest of the night.

Was this love at first sight? If it was, it was such a weird feeling. First off, why was it toward a man? As those thoughts swirled around his mind, he had watched the last brewer's skills in tea making. The man was fantastic and Eneru tasted every distinctive taste in each of the teas. The brewer also infused other leaves to invent his own brewed tea, and those were Eneru's favorites. Probably he liked it because he liked the brewer. Although the man appeared late, Eneru didn't yell at him, so the servants wondered if tomorrow was going to rain.

As weeks turned to months, Eneru started to have weird imaginations about the brewer. He first only saw them in dreams, but recently if his mind drifted off he saw his brewer, smiling and wrapping his arms around him. There were times when the servants shook him to snap his mind out of it because his tongue was hanging out and his cheeks were crimson.

Again, he fell into those thoughts while he was waiting for the brewer. 'Once he entered the room, I would push him against the wall and smash my lips over his...' He stiffed and he put his hands over his eyes. Why was he having these...dirty thoughts? Yes, he wanted the man badly; he was just beyond his reach, but patience fettered him down.

He blinked himself to reality when he heard a familiar crash. Eneru didn't need to look out the window to recognize the sound. It was the sound of a bicycle falling over onto its side and the rider was heading into the mansion. His brewer. Finally. The mansion seemed to lighten up at once as he could hear the servants rushing toward the brewer and quickly changing into his outfit so he would look fine for the young master. Eneru didn't care at all if Zoro wore nothing but socks-actually he much preferred that.

...did he just say that? No he did not. Absolutely not. Eneru sat up straight in his chair and pretended to be arduous in his paperwork when, finally, he heard the gentle knock on the door.

"Come in." Eneru called a little too happily, so he coughed to clear his voice. His heart leaped into his throat and he took great effort to swallow it back down. His body stiffened and a wave of heat hit him hard into his gut. Zoro pushed a similar cart the maid was pushing in the morning except that it had a brewing set and several bottles of tea leaves.

Zoro stopped and he gave a formal bow, "Please excuse my lateness, sir. I found a kitten near my road and I searched all over my neighborhood to see whose it was."

The young master first was angry at the kitten that made Zoro thirty minutes later than usual. Then again, imagining Zoro holding a tiny kitten in his chest and purring along with it was a delicious image indeed. Kitten or no kitten, it didn't matter to Eneru anymore. What mattered was that his Zoro was here and he was going to serve him tea.

"Would you like some afternoon tea sir?" This was a phrase Zoro said often. Eneru liked it because Zoro emphasized the 'afternoon' since he was always late to come before 'morning' tea.

"Yes please."

Just because Zoro was here didn't mean that Eneru could lie down and relax. Now came the real battle; he had to fight with a terrible and perverted darkness that he only knew it existed. He fought it down as his wistful obsession intensified to its peak. He bit his lips when Zoro bent over to get something in the lower shelf of the cart, he balled his sweaty lips when the brewer gently moaned as he took a quick sip of the tea, and he squeezed his own hands when Zoro was inches to his body while he handed a cup of tea.

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you Zoro." Eneru took the cup with a steady hand, surprising after it had been abused by rough pinches. When the young master pressed his lips against the cup, he remembered what Zoro had taught him about tea. He first breathed in the aroma of the drink and then let the hot liquid splash into his mouth, exciting his taste buds. Today's tea tasted light with a strong yet not overpowering aftertaste.

Just how he imagined what Zoro would taste like if he sucked his-

Eneru succeeded in shutting off his lewd mind and he pulled up a smile, "You've done it again Zoro." Zoro lowered his head down to hide his smile. Eneru had noticed that the brewer was easily embarrassed when people complimented him, which was why he continued to do this.

A thought danced through the young master's mind and with that he unlocked his desk drawer, "Zoro, this for you." Eneru placed a bag of tea leaves and Zoro froze on the spot. Eyes as round as buttons, the brewer took the bag into his hands.

"A-Azure Globe Tea?" Zoro gaped at the name of the bag, "This is worth thousands!"

"I searched all over for it. This was what you wanted, correct?" Zoro's head bobbed up and down as his gray eyes were glued to the package. Eneru's eyes softened, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to find it before your birthday."

"Is this really for me?" he asked, even though Eneru clearly had said this earlier.

"Brew it, mix it, do whatever. It is yours to keep." Zoro pressed the package into his chest and produced the cutest smile Eneru had ever seen. Upon the sight, something in his lower region pulsed and hardened as hard as stone.

"Thank you sir."

Eneru discreetly slid a hand under the desk and returned a shivering smile, "You're very welcome."

-.-.-

The maids at the mansion served under the young master's parents, as well as the young master himself for years so they knew what was going on. They hadn't said a word however because one, they could easily get fired that way and two, even if they did ask if the young master had love interests with the brewer it wouldn't solve his dying needs.

Why wasn't he able to just abandon it all and just push Zoro down and take him by force? It was because he didn't want that. He wanted Zoro to share the same love that he had together, this burning passion that was literally eating away his mind. Plus, if he did such an indecent act, Zoro would definitely run away from him.

Now the dreams that he was able to tone them down had grown worse and he wasn't able to control them anymore. He saw them everywhere and it was making him hard to do anything. He lost count on how many times he visited the restroom to relieve his stress, only to gain them again when Zoro appeared to serve him tea.

If anything could get any worse, Zoro stayed around his mansion longer. Then, Zoro's job hours were only two and a half hours long (yet his salary was the same with the servants who worked eighteen hours) and left home. Recently, Zoro roamed around the home, admiring the furniture and sometimes brought a helping hand for the working maids. Eneru should be happy, he was, he really was but it just made him crazy.

He was at his limit and he was starting to feel delirious. He didn't know the difference between reality and dream anymore. Was the man he was looking at right now the Zoro he was fucking on his desk or was it Zoro whom he was forbidden to lay a finger on? He had frequent headaches and he was sore all over.

It was ten minutes after six but Eneru skipped dinner. His appetite was poor so he stayed in his main desk sorting out papers. He heard from the maids on the other side of the wall thanking Zoro for aiding them with some of their tasks. Eneru's heart thumped when one of them called Zoro over.

"Zoro, are you leaving?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I was wondering maybe you should serve Master Eneru tea."

"But I already did this afternoon."

There was a shuffle of fabric as the maid walked, "Master Eneru's not doing well and he refuses to take any medication. Perhaps you have a blend that would help his illness."

"What kind of ailment does he have?"

"I have no clue, to be honest. You should ask him yourself."

There was a light chuckle that made butterflies bat wildly in Eneru's stomach, "I will do that then."

Eneru curled his sweaty toes. How dare his servants tease him! They knew that he was in a serious case of lovesickness and shouldn't be seeing Zoro this often. His whole frame shook as if thunder crashed onto him when he heard the familiar knock.

"C-come in." Was his voice shaking and was the monster living between his legs awakening again?

Zoro bent his head low as he pushed the cart toward Eneru's desk. His eyes were narrow and his smile was weak.

"How are you doing today sir? I heard that you aren't feeling well-" Zoro's eyes widened when he saw Eneru's face close up, "Sir, you're pale! You should lay down-"Eneru saw Zoro's hand reach out to touch his face, the young master produced a strangled noise in the back of his throat. With immediate animal instincts to protect himself and Zoro, he swatted Zoro's hand away with such a force that sent the hand back.

"I-I'm fine Zoro. It's just a headache. It'll clear away." There was a pained look on the brewer's face that Eneru did not miss. Every drop of blood in his body rushed down to the beast, baring its jaws and growling under its breath.

The cloudy expression vanished off of Zoro's face and he pulled up a smile, "Would you like to have Black Tao Tea, sir? It's a remedy for headaches."

"Y-y-yes...anything will do." Eneru turned the other cheek as Zoro did his usual 'bend-over-to-get-something-on-the-lower-shelf-of-the-cart to display his nice tight ass. If he looked, the young master knew he was going to explode and the beast would take over. He could see Zoro at the corner of his eye, and he lowered his eyelids. Closing them made him worse since he could clearly feel the room spinning; faster and faster like Hell's Merry Go Round.

A quiet trickle of water filled the silence as Zoro brewed the tea. The glasses clatter as the brewer set the cup on a matching saucer.

"Here you go sir."

Eneru opened his eyes and sucked his breath. Zoro was so close, just only a few inches from him.

"Ah, thank you Zoro-"The young master rose out of his seat to retrieve the cup but his vision suddenly distorted and he felt gravity pull him down. He saw the cup and saucer slip from his fingers and fall to the ground in slow motion. Through the obscure sight, he saw a blurry figure of Zoro running up slowly to catch him. He thought he heard Zoro shout out, but it was strangely distant. He needed something to hold on, so Eneru reached his hand out and grabbed-

Zoro's crotch.

Zoro froze up with his hands up and in front of him. His mouth parted and it hung loose as the brewer stared wide eyed at where Eneru was grabbing him. Just when the cup and saucer landed onto the carpet with a safe but wet splash, Zoro's face instantly burst into a red color.

Eneru's eyes went white in shock. Where did all of the chains and shackles go? Who gave the prisoner of perversion the key? Never mind that, he had to bring his true self back or else Zoro was going to leave.

"Z-Z-Zoro! I-I'm sorry! I, uh, this was not what I-" if Eneru's eyes could pop out from the sockets, he would have done it right now. The hand, his hand, was roughly squeezing and feeling between Zoro's legs. He touched his own before, but it felt new when feeling Zoro's area. His was still soft and warm...

-what the hell was he doing?

"Oh, oh god!"

"S-Sir...!" Zoro gasped out. Eneru feared to look up into Zoro's face but when the brewer called his name, he couldn't resist. He rose and saw the deep scarlet blush on the man's cheeks. He was panting harshly and he was leaning back against the cart. His whole body was shaking, causing the glasses on the cart to quiver. Eneru swallowed a pool of saliva his mouth had collected during this time.

"P-please don't squeeze that hard..."

Something snapped in Eneru's mind. Zoro's voice was weak and adorably submissive.

Zoro flinched again and made a weak muffled cry when the older man's hands cupped over the sensitive part and clutched. Zoro didn't say, 'stop,' so what did this mean? He noticed that the object that had been soft had hardened and the fabric around it was moist.

_...Zoro?_

Sure, Eneru was a head taller than Zoro and he had a bigger frame, but Zoro was a man. He saw the brewer lift a couple of heavy boxes around like it was nothing. If he didn't want it he could just push him off.

Eneru took a quick breath and leaned in to Zoro's face. The brewer bit his lips and squeezed his eyes closed.

"Zoro," Eneru whispered, his lips centimeters from his, "may I?" It seemed kind of too late to be asking for permission but he wanted to know. Was he allowed to make him his?

Eneru waited patiently, and for that brief moment his hand had stopped its movements too. Zoro opened his eyes and those stone gray eyes were out of focus. He suddenly let out a chuckle.

"I thought you would never ask sir."

Eneru's heart beat fast as adrenaline rushed in every core of his body. Without another second wasted, Eneru picked up Zoro off the ground and carried him into his bedroom and locked the door from the inside.

Once inside, he shoved Zoro against a wall and gave a thread of long kisses leaving the brewer breathless. Eneru pulled away for to take a breath of air and Zoro used that second to catch a breath too and to look around. The brewer had never been into Eneru's room before (he could, if he was able to arrive to work in time). The room was spacious with one king sized canopy bed in the middle. Creamy white bookshelves towered around the walls behind the bed and all were filled with books of many genres. Two large windows that filled every nook and cranny of the wall faced each other and the light was filtered through weakly by the satin curtains. The thought that they were going to have sex in this grand room made his stomach do some flip-flops.

Zoro was off the floor once again and this time he was thrown onto the soft mattress. The bed creaked as the young master crawled on top of Zoro. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Zoro's head back. Eneru dipped his head down and sucked hard on Zoro's neck. This seemed to be Zoro's weak spot and the brewer jerked up and a handful of good moans escaped those luscious lips. It was now a finding game for Eneru, trying to find a spot that made Zoro go crazy.

He watched as the brewers' servant outfit began collecting sweat, making it visible to see the wet spots. This intrigued him and Eneru ripped open Zoro's black vest and he saw that the wet shirt was turning transparent, allowing him to see just where his nipples were. When he pressed his lips over one of them, he felt Zoro's chest rise. He parted his lips and took the little pink bud into his hot mouth: licking, sucking, nibbling, all of the things he could do with his mouth he did. Every flick of his tongue Zoro spasmed and his legs kicked wildly in the air. A wet ring formed where Eneru was sucking and it grew the more he teased. Zoro was panting and gasping and reached for the sheets.

"S-Sir, aren't these bed sheets expensive?"

"Oh please Zoro," Eneru frowned at Zoro for ruining the mood, "It is only a mere thirty thousand."

"T-thirty thousand?" Zoro rose up and shook his head, "W-We're going to stain it."

Eneru wondered why Zoro was panicking. The Azure tea cost much more than that-fifty thousand for every ounce. The young master would never know how precious money was to a man who was born and raised in a poor family.

The young master pushed Zoro back onto the bed again and reached out for the buttons of the man's collar shirt. "It's alright. Stain it as much as you can Zoro, I want these bed sheets to smell like you." Zoro flushed and tried to hide it with his arms but Eneru struck them away, "No, you mustn't hide, I want to see every bit of your face-"

Eneru paused and peered down at the bulge in Zoro's pants. It was twitching as the fabric tugged it down. "Oh, excuse me." He stopped unbuttoning Zoro's shirt and went straight for the pants. It was already wet so the pants were a struggle to pull down since it was sticking to Zoro's legs. Once the underwear was removed, the hardened length flicked out and stood erect before Eneru. He pulled the rest of Zoro's pants and underwear down and threw them across the room.

The older man took a deep breath. This was what he had dreamed millions of times and it was finally becoming true. He hoped that Zoro was going to like it since he had never done this kind of activity before.

Zoro lay heavily against the comfortable bed sheets and didn't know what was going on. He was a mess. His mind was in a haze and he felt so hot. His nipples were stinging and burning from the abuse. It was so hard to control anything as pleasure, want, and lust hijacked his system. He didn't know what his master was doing as of yet so he tried to slow his pants.

When he was able to control his senses and see what his master was doing, his eyes shot open.

"N-no...! S-Sir, don't-" Zoro couldn't finish his sentence. He let out a scream when Eneru took him in his mouth and sucked. The distressed sounds filled Eneru's ears and it turned him on-if it not already had. His tongue rolled around the tip and he was treated another cry. Since his hands weren't doing anything, he grazed it over Zoro's inner thigh to collect the sticky white substance. He wet his fingers up with it and slipped them between Zoro's legs.

"Ah, ah, ah..."

Zoro curled his toes as a strong wave of pleasure swept through him. The wet sloppy noises Eneru was producing with his mouth and his fingers were defiling Zoro's ears. Zoro's hole drew in his fingers so the young master increased it to two than three. Eneru felt Zoro's hands tentatively comb through his gel hardened hair. His strands crackled and gel flakes crumbled down his face. Zoro was trying to raise his head to stop him. The master was discontent at that and deep throated and the brewer's hands stilled.

"Sir! I...I can't...I'm gonna-"

It ended quite soon, to Eneru's disappointment, when Zoro tensed up and his mouth was filled with Zoro's semen. Eneru sloshed the liquid in his mouth so all of his taste buds could have a sample before swallowing it all down. The gulp snapped Zoro out of his orgasm and he gasped, tears trailing down his face in sheer embarrassment.

"W-why did you swallow it?" Zoro voice sounded more like a whine.

"Why am I not allowed to?"

"B-Because it's disgusting!"

Eneru hummed sweetly as he heard the suburban accent mixed with pants. A sudden idea to hear Zoro cry out in that accent grew inside him like a bubble.

"Next time, I would like to have that in my tea." Zoro scrunched up his face; his face was wet with sweat and tears. The older man licked the brewer's moist lips and kissed tenderly, "Haa, you're adorable."

Eneru removed all of Zoro's clothes as well as his. He was surprised to find out that underneath the servant's outfit Zoro wore hid Zoro's well toned body. Somehow Zoro didn't look that all muscular because he somehow managed to look skinny wearing long sleeved clothes.

"You have such a sinful body," Eneru whispered as he trailed his tongue over the hard toned muscles, now slightly quivering, "I should punish you for revealing such obscenity."

"Sir...aanh..."Eneru smirked at how fast Zoro was turned on by the mere touches. This must be the age difference, the young master thought with a melancholy air. Even though he was not as perky and young as Zoro, he was going to prove to the brewer that he was definitely not old.

He spread open Zoro's legs and thrust in his lust grown monster. The younger one gasped out and his whole body shook as his length ripped through his insides, spreading the tight space forcefully. Zoro's sharp black eyes were shot out of focus and he moaned wantonly. Eneru rocked himself in and out while drowning Zoro with kisses.

When Zoro came, he did it again, over and over, until the bed sheets were drenched.

-.-.-

Eneru woke up to the sounds of birds chirping near his room window. It was morning and today he did not want to get out of bed because he was plain tired. He rolled his head to the side to see Zoro using his arm as a pillow. Eneru smiled and gently combed through the soft green hair and caught some flakes of their seed in his nails. From the slight affection, the brewer stirred and he slowly opened his eyes.

"...Ah..." Zoro's voice was dry and he swallowed to get his voice back to normal, but ended in vain.

Eneru kissed Zoro's temple, "Good morning Zoro." They had spent all of the energy and collapsed to sleep, so Eneru didn't have the enjoyment of snuggling with his new lover. He leaned in to give Zoro a snuggle when the brewer got up and shuffled to the edge of the bed.

Disappointed, Eneru puckered up his lips indignantly. Zoro let out a wet sigh and the frown dropped from the young master's face. Zoro used his arms to push steady himself. When he did, a thick white glob trailed down his legs. Eneru went red in the face at the sexy sight and he thought he felt his dormant monster twitch in excitement. Zoro shivered and sat back down, losing all of his energy once more.

Eneru cautiously approached Zoro and wrapped and arm around him, "D-Did I hurt you?"

He was adept (if he said so himself) having sex with women, but this was his first time doing it with a man. Maybe parts that made a woman felt pleasure were painful to a man-painful to his Zoro.

Zoro let out a chuckle and turned to smile, "It's alright sir. The more you do it, the better you become."

This sounded somewhat offensive to Eneru, but it was also a promise that Zoro would let him touch his body again. Feeling better, the young master pressed his lips gently over Zoro's neck.

Zoro leaned his face toward the kiss, "Sir, if I am allowed to have another hour of rest, would you like some afternoon tea?"

Eneru blinked and faced the little clock beside his dresser and smirked, "Yes, but Zoro. It's morning tea."

**The End**

**A/N: I'm not particularly happy with this one. Why? Eneru (this story will be kept as Eneru instead of Enel) isn't canon. It's an AU, so I wasn't able to add his thunder abilities... I'm guessing that the readers are just as disappointed as I am, so I made it M. Next time, if I ever get another EneruxZoro plot bunny, I hope it's canon.  
><strong>


End file.
